Realms of Mystery
by Black Spell
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings: MirokuXoc, SangoXoc, KagomeXoc, InuyashaXoc, and SesshoumaruXoc R&R please. Bye!
1. Falling

Realms of Mystery

Summary:What happens when I'm sent into the Inuyasha world and then my two of my friends follow after five moths of searching? Will chaos reck the lives of the Inu-gang? Find out inside! Sessxoc(me)

Black Spell: Hey ya'll!

Sesshoumaru:Why are you here?

Black Spell:You guys are in a fanfic, duh!

Sesshoumaru:oh

Black Spell: I pair you up with me

Sesshoumaru:**looks surprised**

"…." Talking

**bold** actions (if there are any)

_italic_ thoughts or flashbacks/dreams

'……' talking to inner demon(I have an inner demon)

….- or _underlined italics _a bit of sarcasm (mostly the _underlined italics_)

(A/N) author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all! **Pounds head on desk** that is fucked up!

Chapter one: Falling

There I was, standing there with my best friend, Juliet Roberts, or Julie for short.We were like sisters. I was tall and thin and she was a bit shorter and still had baby fat on her. Her short blonde hair rustled in the wind while my long black hair flowed with it. Our blues eyes were alert to the world around us.

My name is Ivy Yamoto and I'm sixteen years old. I knew a lot for my age and some people think that I am older then I look, but I'm just me, just a sixteen year old girl. A sixteen year old girl who knew how to fight. Julie is also sixteen, but I'm a few moths older._I know today is special, but how_, I thought.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" Julie asked me

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" I responded,"Bye Julie!"

I ran off to my house. My wounderful blue house and my blue room.As soon as I stepped in I felt as if I was falling.I screamed in terror as black light surrounded me. Soon, the light changed to a real light blue. I felt as if I was floating underwater or in mid-air. It was amazing and yet terrorfying. My falling had slowed down. I looked down and saw nothing but a blue, white, and silver light. It felt as if I had been falling for hours since I first started to fall.

All of a sudden, I hit solid ground. My school bag was still on my shoulder. I looked around and saw that I was in a dry old well. _Just like the one on Inuyasha_, I thought. I saw a rope ladder so I climbed up.

I saw the most amazing thing when I climb up out of it. It was a beautiful forest. Many birds were flying overhead and squrrils were playing on the tree branches. I just looked around in awe and then I heard it. Two people screaming at each other.

"Get back here wrench! You're not allowed to leave!" yelled a male voice (A/N: guess who)

"Says who?" a female answered him (A/N:again; guess who)

"Says me!"

"I have to get to school or I'll fail!"

"You're staying!"

They kept arguing. I quickly hid behind the well. They were getting closer.

"You only care about the shards and Kikyo!"

_Shards, it couldn't be_, I thought

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

A crash was heard. _It is, I can't believe I'm here, so close to Inuyasha and Kagome_, I thought. Soon, Kagome jumped into the well. I came out of hiding as soon as Inuyasha was leaving. I decided to follow him to the villege.

As soon as "we" got back, he went to his _special_ tree. I was looking for Kaede's hut.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, oh you're from Lady Kagome's time."

" Kind of. Would you please take me to Lady Kaede's?"

"Certainly, follow me," He led me to a hut by a set of long stairs,"She's right in there"

"Thank you." I said , but he had already left.

I ran toward it.

"Lady Kaede!" I called

Soon an old woman came out.

"Yes child, what do ye need?" She asked and then she saw my style of clothing, "Oh dear, so ye are the one who belongs here, ye are Ivy."

"What do you mean?"

She motioned for me to follow her and we went in. Once I was in, I looked around. I saw Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala all sitting around talking. They looked up as soon as I entered.

"Who is this?" asked the always perverted monk.

"My name is Ivy Yamoto"

Kilala's head shot up at the sound of my name. I looked down at her and blinked.

"Ah, would you care to bear my children?"

That got me pissed off.

"Lord monk, would you care to follow me outside?" I asked winking at Sango.

"Certainly"

The others shook their heads slowly.

"He's going to get it now" Shippo said

He followed me outside and I smirked. He didn't see it, the spark in my eyes. That torturing spark. I led him an area by the fields. I turned to face him. He was smiling. Fake tears were forming in my eyes.

"Lord monk would you be so kind as to lend me your shoulder?" I asked in fake saddness as I put my hands to my face.

"Of course, but why my lady?"

I walked over and _cried_ on his shoulder.

"I have lost my brother in a war five years ago.

Soon, I felt his hand going toward my ass. I smiled evilly as I took a deep breath.

"PERVERT!" I yelled into his year as loud as I could. For more torture, I pushed him into the muddy field below.

I skipped back to the hut and walked in.

"Child, what did ye do to him?" Kaede asked

"You'll see"

At that moment Miroku walked in all muddy and holding his ears. I beamed. They all started laughing. Soon, Inuyasha came in. Kaede explained what happened.

"So another human to travel with? Feh" (A/N: typical)

"She is no mere human"

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"Ye will see soon"

A few moments later, Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, attacked. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is a full demon. I stepped infront of him, stopping Inuyasha from attacking with the wind scar. They were all confused.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Why, don't you know that he could kill you in no time?"

"Yes, I do, but that won't stop me!"

"Human, out of my way" Sesshoumaru growled

"No, your injury is severe, even for you." I stated as I turned around to face him.

_This human has a point_, he thought. I started to walk toward him and he tensed up. He found that he couldn't move. Right then, Kagome returned.

"Get away from him!" She yelled to me.

Kaede stopped her from saying anymore.

"Let her. Even Lord Sesshoumaru needs to learn about her." She said. Kagome looked over at me confused. (A/N: Boy, Kaede has respect for him doesn't he? 'Yes he does' Shut up!)

I stopped in front of him and raised my hand to set it on his shoulder. I told him to calm down. Just as I was about to place my hand on him, we heard two voices.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a child called. You could easily tell that the child was a female.

"Rin, get back here!" yelled another, but this voice was squeaky and belonged to a male. I rolled my eyes. _Great_, I thought, _Sweetie and Dummie_. Remembering the names that Julie and I had given them. (A/N: guess which is which)

Finally, they came out into the clearing. It was them alright, Dummie chasing after Sweetie, I mean Jaken chasing after Rin. I took my hand away and placed it by my side. Sesshoumaru colasped right onto me from blood loss, but I kept my balance.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"I didn't mean to, I was only acting in defence, but he got what he deserved for trying to take the Tetsaiga (A/N: tell me if that's spelled wrong) from me"

"Quiet Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru is not dead" I stated.

They were all shocked. Mostly because Inuyasha didn't respond and that Sesshoumaru was not dead.

"Get him into the hut now Inuyasha!"

He nodded and took him to the hut. Every one blinked.

Later on (3 hours later)

"So, how do you know about all of us?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru was still out.

"Where I come from, you guys are anime and manga." I explained. Kagome, being from the future, understood what I meant, but the others didn't so Kagome explained it. They were all confused, but they understood.

Two hours after that, Sesshouamru opened one eye. He saw me standing over him.

"What are you doing human?"

"Watching you"

He just gave me confused look and then it was replaced by his usual emotionless face. I smiled.

"That's the Sesshoumaru I know" I said jokingly.

"Looks like the _Great Lord Sesshoumaru_ can actually show a different emotion" Inuyasha said from the doorway.

We both glared at him. Kaede walked in and saw the scene. She laughed. I just shook my head.

"Inuyasha, leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone" I told him. He heard the coldness in my voice and left.(A/N: HA! Inuyasha is afraid of me!)

"How are you feeling M'Lord?" asked Dummie, I mean, Jaken.

"I'm fine" He replied and then he turned to me, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ivy Yamoto"

Dummie, sorry, Jaken gasped. We both watched him run out in sheer terror. I laughed even though I was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I can scare Jaken just with my name!"

"Apparantly, he knows something that we don't"

I nodded as he got up. (A/N: he has his pants on so don't worry!) I walked out to the others, got into my bag, and pulled out a pencil and a sketchbook. I went over to a tree and climbed up so that I was on a low branch. The only way someone would see me is if they walked right under me and looked up.

Soon, Sesshoumaru came out with Kaede. She was telling him that since Rin loved playing with Shippo, that he should stay. He was going to stay anyhow to find out more about me.

They were all searching for me. I climbed up higher so that there was no way anyone could see me. I forgot that demons have an excellent sense of smell.

I saw Sesshoumaru coming my way. He jumped onto the branch beside me. I told me not to tell the others. He looked down at my sketchbook and saw what I was sketching. He jumped out without me and stayed below me. I soon fell asleep and fell out of the tree into his arms (A/N: yes arms, I had it grow back somehow)

Black Spell: so how did you like it?

Sesshoumaru:……

Black Spell: oh come on

Sesshoumaru: Fine. It was interesting.

Black Spell: YAY! R&R bye!


	2. Meeting the truth

Black Spell: I'm back with an all new chapter. The guys are gone so I'm all alone!NOOOOOOO! Oh well! Thanks to The Evil Liar for updateing. I was wrong about it, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Ivy, Julie, and other random people!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Truth

Sesshoumaru carried me into the hut and layed me down. Every one was staring at him. They looked down at me and saw something green on my neck. Kaede tok it off carefully.

"Lady Kaede, what is it?" Kagome asked, remembering that Naraku was out there somewhere.

"nothing but a blade of grass child"

"can you check it just to be sure?" this time, Shippo had asked

"yes, child, I will do that for ye" she said before heading off

A few moments later, she came back.

"It was just a blade of grass. She probably fell asleep while thinking or something"

At this Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I found her sitting in a tree working on something" He said, handing my sketchbook to Kagome.

Kagome opened it to the first page and gasped. It was a sketch of a large and beautiful forest. She turned the pages until she came to the one of the villege. She showed it to the others.

"She was drawing this"

Kaede took it from her hands. She too flipped through the pages. The others were looking over her shoulder. They were amazed.

Finally, after three hours of sleeping, I woke up. No one else was there except Kilala. I got up, picked up my sketch pad, and walked outside with Kilala following.

She followed me into a grassy field and sat down. I layed facing her. As I did so, she tilted her head to the side. I opened my pad and picked up my pencil.

"Stay like that Kilala"

After ten minutes, the portrait was complete, background and everything.

"Thanks"

She shook her head as I turned it so she could see.

"how's that?" I asked. In response, she rubbed up against my arm.

"I'll take that you like it."

Soon, I heard Rin and Shippo calling me. I stood up while turning to a new page. As soon as they got to me, I had them stop and I sketched them.

Ten minutes later, I was done. I showed them and they squealed with delight. Sesshoumaru heard them and thought that they were in trouble. When he got to us, he stopped. There was no danger. I looked over and saw him.

Quickly, I drew him. When I was done, I saw that he was no longer there, but right behind me.

"Why are you drawing all of us?"

"For memories"

He blinked as I walked off. Rin, Shippo, and Kilala were right behind me. When I got back, I saw that everyone was there. I heard someone behind me. I thought that it was a rabbit until someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and kicked them as hard as I could.

I turned back and didn't Miroku anywhere. Sesshoumaru had gotten back before me. Every boy, including Sesshoumaru, had a look of pain on their faces. I turned around and looked down, Miroku was on his knees hold a spot below his stomach. Every girl started to laugh.

Soon, Lady Kaede called us into the hut.

"Ivy, it is time ye learned the truth."

"What?"

"you are the daughter of a very powerful demon and demoness. A very rare breed at that"

"I can't be, I'm just a normal teenager"

"That's what ye think"

"Then what is she?" asked Rin.

"She is a realm demon. A realm demon can travel to any realm, whether it's supposed to be real or not."

"Wow!"

"That means that she has many abilities"

I blinked and the walls were painted silver with blue cresent moons. They all looked at me.

"What? I was thinking of Lord Sesshoumaru and I blinked!"

"That's okay child. Try to change it back"

I blinked again and it was back to normal.

"Ivy, listen, years ago you were taking care of me and my sister, Kikyo. Some how you were captured and sent to another realm with no memory at all. You are almost as old as Sesshoumaru if not older."

We _all _had confused looks on our faces. She also told me that my true name _was_ Ivy.

"You also have two sisters named Juliett and Oceana. You three are triplets. You being the oldest. Oceana the youngest."

I just sat down on the floor. They all looked at me.

"Did you really want me to fall?"

For some reason, Sesshoumaru sat down next to me. I looked over at him in wonder. The others did too. I just shook my head and looked away.

"Ye will need someone to train you on how to control your power"

I looked up.

"Who though?" I asked, "Who would train me?"

"I will"

I looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Did you just say that!"

He nodded his head and stood up. Right then a lady dressed in a white kimono came through the door.

"I heard that one of my daughters has returned"

She looked over at me and gasped.

"Ivy!"

"Who are you?"

"Lady Yamoto" Kaede said.

"No, seriously, who are you?"

"This is your real mother Ivy"

I just blinked (I do that a lot don't I?). My mother sat beside me as Kaede explained the situation.

"So, Lord Sesshoumaru is going to train my daughter?"

"Yes"

I stood up and walked out for no reason. Sesshoumaru followed me. I stopped in a clearing and looked up at the sky. _I can't believe I'm going to train with the characters I love the most_, I thought. I didn't hear Sesshoumaru come up from behind me.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped, "Nothing"

He just stared at me. I shivered in the night air. Soon, I found myself wrapped in something fluffy. I looked over and saw Sesshoumaru. His luffy thing was around me.

"Thanks, but I don't need it"

"You're cold, you're shivering, so yes, you do"

I fought the urge to turn around and hug him. It was silent for a while.

"Sesshoumaru, do you really care about Inuyasha? I mean, hell, he is your brother"

"Yes, I do care"

"Then why take the Tetsaiga (don't care about spelling) away from him?"

"He cannot weild its full power and so I must take it"

"Ok, I'm all for careing, but he can weild it, I've seen it done. Don't ask, just think about what Kaede said"

He stayed silent. I looked back and saw that he was asleep, or looked like it, against a tree. I layed the fluffy thing beside him and walked off. Soon, I found myself lost. _Damn, I should have stayed with Sesshoumaru, wait, I can try to teleport to the hut_. I closed my eyes and envisioned the hut and disappered in the darkness.

END CHAPTER

Black Spell: Finally, ch. 2 finished. And the guys are back!

Sesshoumaru: ……….

Black Spell: oh well, review and I'll be good and update, bye!


	3. Author's note

I am sad to say tah tthese stories have been put on hold:

Cold Hearts

Love on Ice (for a while)

Kitsune Love

Days at Hogwarts

New Enemy, New Allies

Playing with Fire

Realms of Mystery

The House of Applesauce

Sorry, I can't find the documents holding these and my other computer is down.

Thanks for your cooperation!

Black Spell


End file.
